


Валентинка

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: ИллюстрацияВ 1993 году общество "RMS Titanic" подняло с обломков судна чемодан, принадлежавший Г. Ирвину с открыткой-валентинкой, написанной в 1910 году его другом, Г.Сьютхоллом.Права на изображение-иллюстрацию принадлежат RMS Titanic Inc.
Relationships: Генри Сьютхолл/Говард Ирвин
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656751
Kudos: 1





	Валентинка

"Будь проклят этот дурень", — в очередной раз думал взбешенный Генри.

Их чемоданы, упакованные и готовые к возвращению домой, в Америку, уже отправлялись на специальной тележке в грузовой трюм. Только вот самого Генри не было видно. Ну почему по его милости они постоянно попадают в переделки? Вот хоть в Австралии, этот пройдоха пообещал жениться на какой-то из дочек местного богача-фермера, в итоге им пришлось спасаться на самом жутком пассажирском пароходе до Индии. И как эта посудина только плавала?..

Генри Сьютхолл взглянул на циферблат карманных часов. Если время верное, то через час они уже должны быть в море.

Неужели он был таким идиотом, что напился и влез в пьяную драку? Это так похоже на Говарда. Генри сам не заметил, как начал ходить взад и вперед рядом с пассажирскими сходнями, пропуская торопящихся на посадку людей.

Полный растяпа. Рассеянный и безответственный. Генри подавил улыбку. Как только они не называли друг друга. И похуже бывало. Но зато потом... Жаркие ночи под крупными, жемчужными звездами экваториальных вод, наполненные страстью и отчаянием. Горячие губы, пересохшие от местного пойла, дыхание, переходившее в хрип, когда торопливый и неаккуратный Генри сжимал горло Говарда, кончая в него что есть сил. Хорошо, что в жару были москитные сетки и ужас перед малярией. И ни одного из них ничего не беспокоило — были свободны и не чаяли обязательств перед этим миром. Говард был поначитаннее, он знал, что такое «содомиты», которыми их, бывало, называли вполголоса, где-то за спиной. И Генри-то было плевать, а Говард был вспыльчив... Мог угодить в неприятную историю.

Они должны быть на родине уже к двадцатому апреля, а если верить рекламе — то еще раньше. Этот пароход, как бишь его? Титаник, говорят, быстроходен и непотопляем. А после Говард женится на Стефани, одной из барышень Ладвик, о чем матери Говарда и Стефани договорились добрых полдесятка лет назад.

_Накануне, когда Говард отправился на полчасика в паб, пропустить стаканчик, он пообещал быть осторожным._

Корабль издал медленный, ленивый гудок, призывая всех на борт. Генри, плюнув в сердцах, ступил на сходни.

"Говард, будь ты проклят!.."

***

_— Мистер Уиндстин, будьте добры, пригласите констебля. Привезенный ночью мужчина только что умер. Есть кому сообщить?.. Пьяная драка, обычное дело в этих краях._


End file.
